El pais de las maravillas
by Sumi Black
Summary: Neville aún los observa, pero se sabe ajeno de una realidad, -o de una utopía- que está fuera de su alcance. Esa que lo distancia de sus padres. One-shot


En el Pais de las Maravillas

La habitación es blanca. Desesperantemente blanca. Huele a hospital, a ese no sabe qué, que tienen los hospitales y es desesperante. Inquietantemente desesperante.

Huele como a desinfectante, a inyecciones, a enfermedad, a tristeza. Y los ajenos huelen a libertad.

A Neville, St. Mungo le provoca una sensación horrenda. Y acogedora a la vez.

Neville Longbottom, debe reconocerlo alguna vez, deja una parte de sí en cada una de aquellas visitas, en las que su estómago se anuda como una cuerda y sus ojos y sus sentidos se encuentran más perceptivos.

Recorre los pasillos con toda la calma del mundo, mirando cómo sus pasos se marcan en el suelo y producen un ruido sordo. Cada tanto se cruza con algún medi-mago, pero se repite a sí mismo que no está ahí. Ni el medi-mago ni él mismo están allí.

Abre la puerta de una habitación en particular y la fugaz idea de que ha recorrido todo el camino sin pensar en lo que hace, cruza su mente a toda velocidad y desaparece.

Una mujer de mirada perdida lo observaba desde dentro. Ella ladea la cabeza, frunce el ceño y medita algo. Neville esperaba, apacible. Ella, sin prisa pero sin pausa, parece llegar a una conclusión sobre un tema del cual Neville se cree ajeno, y una sonrisa aparece entre las comisuras de sus labios cuando ella levanta un poco su mano y la agita con suavidad en el aire.

Le devuelve el saludo.

Ella se pone en pie precipitadamente, pero parece recapacitar y nuevamente se sienta en la cama. Neville se acerca y le besa la mejilla con suavidad; sintiendo la cuerda que era su estómago, apretar el nudo, hasta su garganta. Busca dentro de su mochila un paquete, envuelto en un papel celofán brillante que cambiaba de color y se lo entrega.

La mujer toma el paquete y Frank, el otro habitante de la habitación, se acerca con intenciones de ver el papel brillante. Neville intenta ayudarla, por la mera satisfacción de poder compartir algo con ella, quien le arrebata el paquete y se voltea, sin intenciones de compartir. Observa a Frank precavida, y finalmente desprende el papel que envuelve un conejo blanco de peluche.  
La mujer deposita el conejo sobre la cama, junto a Frank y comienza a acariciar el papel, maravillada con los repentinos cambios de color.

Frank parece decepcionado y toma el conejo. Neville no hace más que observar la felicidad casi palpable de su madre, que no depende más que de un trozo de papel que brilla y cambia de color. Y siente ganas de abrazarla, estrujarla contra su pecho y curarla. Una incoherencia entre tantas otras.

Se pregunta cómo fue antes. Se siente egoísta, tonto y avergonzado. Y por un instante, como siempre le sucede cuando está con ellos, desea por una única vez, al menos, que ella lo reconozca como su hijo.

Ella parece olvidar el papel y dispuesta a compartir con Frank, se lo extiende, y a su vez, él le entrega el conejo. Ella lo toma, lo abraza, lo acuna y le canta. Neville no va a admitirlo nunca, pero siente envidia de un conejo de felpa.

Neville aún los observa, pero se sabe ajeno de una realidad, -o de una utopía, quizás- que está fuera de su alcance. Esa que lo distancia de sus padres.  
Los mira, los ve. Y siente el nudo tensarse en su estómago y su garganta. Frank olvida el papel celofán rápidamente y acaricia las orejas del conejo. Lo mira _casi _con amor.

Lo irreal allí es él, es Neville. Él es quien no comprende, quien se vuelve loco en cada instante, en cada visita. Es él quien lo daría todo porque sus padres lo cuidaran como al conejo. Es él quien desea más que nadie vengar a Alice y Frank Longbottom. Es él quien desea ser el mejor para sus padres y únicamente para ellos.

–Neville. –susurra Alice, suavemente, mirando el conejo, y continúa arrullándolo contra su pecho. Frank asiente.

Es él, Neville Longbottom, ese muchacho en aquel rincón, de quien ya se olvidaron, y no un simple conejo de felpa, quien desea pertenecer al Pais de las Maravillas de Alice. Porque está completamente convencido, ahí es donde ella se resguarda: en un millar de maravillas.


End file.
